Unanswered Questions
by Sparabella
Summary: Resident Geeksper has been lusting after college quarterback, Emmett for two years...Are the two of them really so different? Can they overcome their pasts and find the answers to the unanswered questions they both seek? Rated M
1. Interpersonal Attraction

**Welcome to Unanswered Questions!**

**Summary: **Resident geek, Jasper, has been lusting after the ever popular college quarterback, Emmett, for two years. Are the two of them really so different? Can they overcome their past and find answers to the questions they are searching for?

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Stephanie Myers; we just like to coerce Jasper and Emmett into compromising positions! We ask that you are over 18 to read this fic due to it's 'M' rating; themes of a sexual nature and strong language waver through out.

Thank you to MaitresseSaint for our awesome banner which can be found here:

http://i734(dot)/albums/ww350/kuki_kuki/unansweredquestions(dot)jpg

Thank you to NCChris for being our super beta queen!

**~~~~~*UQ*~~~~~ **

Chapter 1: Interpersonal Attraction

**Jasper's POV**

I ignored their snickers and obnoxious comments; there wasn't much else I could do. I refused to let them ruin my favorite class of the semester with their pettiness and cruel intentions. As an art major, this world government class wasn't a requirement for me to graduate in three months. It was simply something I took for my own enjoyment.

In all reality, I could have taught this course more efficiently than the professor who stood in front of us today. I knew the material, dates, and facts inside out and backward and could rattle off answers to any given question he threw my way. Today was no exception.

"He's such a nerd," I heard a nasal, feminine voice say from behind me, in response to my correcting Professor Howard's question before I answered what he had tried, but failed, to ask in the first place.

Without looking to where the voice originated, I recognized it as that of Jessica Stanley, a girl that I'd been unfortunate enough to have been partnered with for a project at the beginning of the semester.

I tuned her out, just like I always did, as my eyes focused on what had been the object of my desire for several months now. I adjusted my glasses, trying to keep my stare discreet. I feared that I had become slightly obsessed with the guy who sat two rows in front of me.

With perfect brown hair and stunning blue eyes, Emmett McCarty was nothing short of beautiful. He played football, and though he had amazing muscular body that came with playing the sport, he was tall, lean, and well proportioned. I knew my attraction was nothing more than lust. He was more than likely just as dumb as the typical stereotype, something that didn't at all appeal me.

_It doesn't hurt to admire the package, though, _I thought wryly to myself, fighting back a small smile of amusement at myself.

Emmett's eyes were focused on the professor, his pencil tapping quickly against the notebook instead of taking notes. The artist in me noted the shades of red in his chocolate hair, the freckles that were barely visible across his cheeks, the angle of the shadows created by those dimples...

"Okay, quiz on Monday," Professor Howard interrupted my thoughts, and my eyes snapped away from Emmett and to the front of the room once more, "If you're late, please don't bother showing up at all. Have a good weekend."

Chairs shuffled noisily before everyone bolted out the door. As usual, I took my time, grabbing my history textbook, as well as several other suggested reading supplements for the class, most of which were from my own personal collection. My breathing hitched as I stood, noticing that Emmett and I were the only two left in the room. He slung his black backpack over his shoulder and strode from the room rather gracefully for a man of his size.

I admired the view as I followed behind him to the gym, where I had my next class. It certainly wasn't my favorite class. That alone was the reason I'd left it until my final year. It was a course I needed for graduation, which was absolutely ridiculous, and I knew, despite the mocking and taunting I would endure, I had no other choice than to participate in the class.

I changed for gym class and headed out to the court. My body went through the motions without my mind ever really concentrating on the game. My mind drifted to the notes of unwritten songs, of Emmett's dimpled smile, of the gig I was playing tonight with my band. There were so many more important things for me to be thinking about other than how people were running me over on the court or avoiding passing the ball to me. I was fortunate to make it through the hour relatively unscathed.

I quickly showered, not allowing my eyes to focus on any one thing in particular as made my way back to my assigned locker across the room.

"Hey, Whitlock."

I looked up to find one of the guys in my gym class, Jacob, flanked by another of my classmates, both of whom were large, jock-type football players. I wasn't surprised to see them staring at me with a familiar maliciousness. They'd both given me a difficult time on more than one occasion.

With my towel secured around my waist and only about twenty feet left between me and my locker, I tried to brush past Jacob with a mumbled "excuse me".

The air was knocked out of me before my mind processed the scene unfolding. Jacob's large hand pushed against my chest, forcing me into the lockers behind me. The locks that secured them, jammed painfully into my back. I closed my eyes for a long moment, taking in a deep breath before opening them to find his face only inches from mine. His dark brown eyes blazed with hatred, a hatred that I didn't understand.

"What'd you say, asshole?"

I took in another deep breath, not entirely sure of how to handle this situation.

"Look, man, I said excuse me. Please...just leave me alone."

That only resulted in a harder shove against the cold metal frame behind me.

"Listen, jackass. I don't like you," Jacob spat, his every word punctuated with aggression.

"Okay," I said calmly, though inside I was anything but, "I don't like you either, so why don't we just stay out of each other's way?"

The oaf growled at me.

"I don't stay out of anyone's way, fagot. Everyone stays out of mine."

"Ever so eloquent, Jacob," I replied, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Pain shot through my face and reverberated through my entire head and neck as my mind registered a noisy thud. Jacob released me in the same moment, and I fell to the floor, hand grasping at my eye, now throbbing where his fist had made contact. I groaned, as he grabbed my arm and yanked me back up to my feet.

I braced myself for another blow as my mind whirled, unable to focus on one thing in particular as his arm wound up for the next punch. I squeezed my eyes shut on instinct, but when the contact never came, I forced my good eye open, shocked to see Emmett pulling Jacob away from me.

"Stop it, Jake. He's not worth it, dude. If you keep this up, you'll lose your scholarship."

His piercing blue eyes darted toward Jacob's massive friend.

"You, too, Paul. Just get the hell out of here, you guys. Walk away before you get in trouble."

Jacob's eyes never left mine, his stare burning through me, as he shrugged Emmett's hand off of his shoulder.

He pointed a finger at me.

"You're lucky, Whitlock, damn lucky that I'm not a spoiled, rich asshole like you, that I need my scholarship to stay here. Otherwise, you'd be in a world of hurt."

"Jacob," Emmett growled, "Leave. Now."

Jacob stalked out of the room, slamming the door open and into the wall. Paul followed close behind him, and for the second time that day, Emmett and I were left alone in a room.

I sighed, walking over to my locker, quickly turning the combination and opening the lock. As I retrieved my bag, I turned, surprised to find Emmett right behind me, his eyes focused on me. I swallowed the sudden and familiar desire that arose from within me.

"Um..." I started, my gaze falling to my sandal-clad feet. "Thanks..."

After a long moment, I forced myself to look back into his ice blue eyes. They were alight with a fire and an intensity that made my stomach flutter in a way that nothing, no one, ever had before. He nodded without breaking our gaze, and I found myself mesmerized for a moment.

He finally shook his head slightly and frowned.

"Hey, man...You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't get to you before he hit you. Jake can be an asshole."

I huffed out a strange laugh of agreement.

"You're telling me."

"Why don't you sit down, Jasper."

My name coming from his lips caused something within my chest to lurch in a strange way. I studied his eyes for a moment before nodding and sitting on the wooden bench between rows of lockers. I looked up at him, and he smiled, his dimples bookmarking his amazing smile – it completely took my breath away.

"I'll be right back. Just going to grab you an ice pack, okay?"

I nodded dumbly as he jogged away.

Though my face throbbed in pain, my emotions were somewhat numb with shock and my thought process lulled. I'd never said so much as a word to Emmett prior to today, and within an hour's time, he had turned my world upside down. He'd stuck up for me, and he seemed to actually care about the way that I had been treated. I was stunned he had done so, because he _really_ didn't have to.

It wasn't that I expected him to join in with his football buddies. He always seemed too friendly to be as obnoxiously aggressive or arrogant as Jacob and Paul and a few of the other guys that had given me a hard time in the past. Yet, he didn't exactly have to stick up for me either. He could have maintained a distance like everyone else. It left me with a strange sense of awe that he'd stood up against them, for me.

Emmett was back almost immediately, and sitting down right next to me, he handed me an ice pack with a wry smile.

"This'll help the swelling. Sorry to say you'll probably end up with a fairly decent shiner, though."

I swallowed hard and shrugged as I claimed the pack, wrapped in a thin towel, and gingerly placed it against my eye and cheekbone.

"You okay?"

I risked another glance at Emmett, and finally, I found it in me to offer him a smile. I was immediately rewarded with another of his, and my heart fluttered.

I swallowed.

"Yeah."

"Hey," he said quietly, and I allowed my eyes to meet his gaze once more, "Those guys are jerks, man. Jake's got a nasty temper. He actually hit me just like that once."

"Yeah," I laughed humorlessly, "Probably not for the same reasons."

Emmett's half-smile immediately calmed me.

"Yeah, maybe not. Still, though...he's an ass, and he's never going to amount to anything. He's a brainless, senseless oaf."

I laughed again, but this time it was genuine. Emmett had used the same word that I had used to describe his caveman teammate just minutes before. Emmett joined in with a deep, melodic chuckle of his own.

"Honestly, Emmett," I said, standing to grab a tee shirt from my locker, suddenly feeling very exposed sitting next to him in only a towel, "I've had worse. I mean...it seems guys have something to prove once puberty hits. I've been dealing with this for a long time. I just don't know what to do about it anymore."

Emmett's eyes had only broken contact with my own when I slid my shirt over my head.

"Yeah, but you don't have to take that shit, man."

I looked at him skeptically, then down at my body as I slid my boxers and shorts on underneath my towel.

"It's not like I can physically defend myself against guys who are double my size."

Emmett smiled.

"Sure you can. It's just a matter of knowing how to take them down. Ever heard the phrase 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'?"

I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Of course."

He nodded.

"Let me show you."

Emmett proceeded to show me several strategies in bringing someone down, regardless of their size or weight. As I watched him, followed his example, and listened to him speaking, the gravitational force that pulled me to him only increased. I was impressed to find that Emmett was not the dumb jock I had assumed he was. He had a brain and a decent-sized IQ that he hid beneath the aloof, senseless man-bear that he often portrayed himself as. He raised valid points as he spoke with me, showing an eager passion to teach.

"Okay man, well, I'm gonna head out," Emmett said eventually.

I nodded, watching him walk away from me, gather his backpack, and walk out the door, turning only once before he pushed it open, nodding his head at me in farewell, and exiting into the hallway.

I sighed. I knew that ultimately, it didn't matter what he'd shown me, what he thought I could do, or what would help. This ridiculous harassment wouldn't stop as long as I was here. I held onto a hope that once I graduated, once I lived in a world of adults, the ridicule I'd come to expect from people would dissipate, or, in the very least, lessen.

With a uncharacteristic growl, my hand fisted, and I plowed it into the metal of my locker with a clang. Pain shot through my knuckles and up my arm, and I immediately cursed myself for such a stupid action as I shook my hand.

I groaned deeply.

_Get it together, Jasper. You're better than this. Just work through it..._

It was a pep-talk I'd gotten a little too used to over the years. Shaking my head and smiling at ridiculousness of this day, I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the locker room. I had better things to think about tonight, more important things to do than sulk.

I smiled, thinking about my guitar, about my music and my band. Music and art, my two loves, wove intricately within and around one another to become the only sanity I found in life. They understood me, when the people around me failed to see me for who I truly was.

I walked out to my truck with a lighter step, feeling better about everything as I sped away toward the club downtown. The band had played there several times before and we were finally beginning to see regulars attend our shows, mostly students from the university.

"Jasper!"

I was greeted by Arnold, the manager of the up-and-coming bar. He was short and pleasantly plump with a smile that could blind the sun.

I grinned at him.

"Arnie," I replied, grasping onto his outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake, "How are you?"

"Great! Your band is likely to up our sales tonight, so that makes me even better," he said with a chuckle.

His face fell.

"What happened to your eye, kid?"

I smiled, trying to keep my expression light.

"Ran into a fist, but don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

He slapped his hand on my shoulder with a nod before excusing himself to prepare for opening. I jogged to the stage to join my band.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a nod of my head, picking up my guitar that I'd had them bring in for me.

"Hey, Jas," responded Felix with his trademark, devious grin.

"Jas-man! What the hell happened to you, dude?"

I rolled my eyes at our drummer, Alec. It wasn't a story I cared to delve into right before our set started, so I shook my head at him while I tuned my guitar.

"Don't worry about it. Are Heidi and Kate coming tonight?"

Alec and Felix's girlfriends, respectively, came to nearly all of our shows. In our early days back during freshman year, they had cheered us on even when no one else showed.

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere," Alec responded, checking the settings on the amp.

It didn't take long for us to run through our sound checks and a quick couple of songs to warm up for the evening. As patrons began streaming through, I nodded first to Alec, then to Felix, and with a wordless language we'd mastered over our years of playing together, we began in perfect time.

There was nothing else like being on stage. With my guitar in hand, my fingers strumming notes first dreamed and created in my head and soul, nothing else mattered. I was free to be me on stage, everything else falling away as I played. My apprehensions and problems, my unanswered questions and confusions were all left far behind me as my soul manifested itself in words and melodies.

I smiled at the crowd, teasing them, enticing them to me with wide grins and winks. I absorbed their anticipation and excitement as the streams of people entered and the crowd increased. My voice carried the well-rehearsed words as my eyes scanned the ever-growing crowd, but my fingers nearly fumbled awkwardly against the strings of my guitar when my gaze landed on a familiar set of blue eyes, eyes focused directly on me.

_Emmett._

My heart was suddenly pounding wildly, and I was questioning everything about the moment. Could I do this, play in front of him? Could I be okay with bearing my soul the way that I couldn't avoid when playing like this?

My mouth moved of its own accord, my lips curling into a smile. He smiled back at me, and my world suddenly disappeared as my focus narrowed to him and him alone.

His smile filled me with strange emotions that I'd never felt before and any misgivings that I'd had drifted to the back of my mind as I realized this was my stage. I could be who I wanted to be, a small part of me praying that just maybe he might like what he saw. I pushed the thought aside, instead grasping the head of my guitar eagerly as the chords fell from my fingertips.

As I called out to the crowd during the second bridge, the cheers and applause rising, a smirk played on my lips. My confidence soared with their reaction, reminding me of my capabilities, not only in my music, but with people. I watched Emmett's brow rise, questioning me, his lips moving into a small smile, and I knew I had his attention. I moved closer to the front of the stage, stepping away from the microphone, as Emmett moved toward the bar, his eyes never leaving me and his friend now lost in the crowd.

Leaning down towards the front row of the crowd, my fingers flew across the steel strings, playing out the notes I had not rehearsed. The band had been together long enough now that Alec and Felix were confidant to play along with me in perfect sync and harmony, as the notes filled the hall. Each string of notes woven together had been inspired by the nights I had spent fantasizing over Emmett standing before me, just like he was tonight. The tone of the notes altered, my fingers sliding up the fret board as the bluesy bars poured into the room around us.

My eyes focused once again on Emmett, his smile now replaced with a look of awe. I couldn't stop the smirk that danced across my lips. I was sure none of the football players could play a guitar, let alone freestyle, in front of so many people. I briefly wondered if he knew my tenor was directly inspired by his ice blue eyes and the desire they evoked within me. As his eyes met mine, I bowed my head to him, hoping he would take what he wanted from the small gesture, a thank you for earlier, or my intentions. Either way, I was so lost in the moment that I didn't exactly think through the consequences and simply allowed myself to enjoy the moment.

I stood upright, returning to the stage, my back to the audience, and Alec winked at me. I couldn't help but grin to myself. Sure, I was smug, but I knew that I had nailed the solo, and in front of Emmett, too. It was worth smiling over. My attraction toward Emmett was no secret to my band, not that I had flaunted it, but they had all known, and been subjected to my ramblings on more than one occasion. They also knew that I had never had the balls to do anything about it.

I turned back to the microphone, mustering all of the pride I had for myself in that moment, and sang out the final words of the last song of the evening. The air was electric, capturing the energy which circulated in the room, and I knew it had been one of our best shows yet. We smiled to our crowd, wishing them a great night as some of them headed toward the door, while others made their way to the bar.

The three of us worked quickly and efficiently at putting our instruments away, and I hoisted the strap of my guitar case over my shoulder and across my chest before making my way off stage.

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow for practice," I called to both Felix and Alec, who were now completely occupied with their girls.

They waved me off, lips too busy to call a farewell, and I smiled to myself as I turned toward the door. I stopped short when I noticed Emmett standing only feet away, directly in my path. He smiled a carefree, friendly smile that I couldn't help but return.

"That was awesome, Jasper," he said enthusiastically, causing my heart to race.

My grin widened.

"Thanks, man. I was surprised to see you here tonight."

He nodded over to a table in the corner, and I responded with a nod of my own, following him through the crowd and sitting across from him.

"Yeah, one of my buddies asked me to come with him tonight."

His eyes darted around the room before he continued.

"But I think he maybe hooked up with someone, because he's long gone. The asshole was my ride home."

I smiled, but didn't have a chance to speak before he continued.

"You sounded great up there! How long have you been playing?"

"I learned to play when I was five," I said with a grin, "The band has been together for about four years now."

He nodded.

"I play a little. I'm not very good, though."

Surprise flooded me for a moment before my mouth was speaking words my mind hadn't registered yet.

"That's awesome. I'd be happy to work with you, if you'd like. You're welcome to join our jam sessions or whatever."

His blue eyes studied mine intensely for a moment, causing me to wonder just what he was thinking.

"Yeah, that'd be great. You guys could play circles around me, though, I'm sure."

I shook my head with a smile.

"So, your eye doesn't look too bad tonight," Emmett said, the same concern flooding his features as had been there earlier that day.

Without thinking, I brushed my fingers against my slightly swollen eye and smiled.

"Yeah, it's not all that bad. Definitely had worse."

He grinned.

"Yeah, me, too."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, before turning serious once more, wanting him to understand how much I appreciated his efforts of the afternoon.

"Thank you for stepping in, Emmett. You didn't have to do that."

He waved a hand at me.

"Like I said, Jasper, Jake is an asshole, and he shouldn't have done that. You didn't provoke him or deserve that."

"Thanks," I said quietly, unsure of exactly what else to say.

Arnie made the last call for the bar loudly, though most of the crowd had already left. I glanced at Emmett, feeling slightly unsure of myself, but knowing that I didn't want this time to end just yet.

"Can I give you a ride home?" I asked, looking down at my hands before meeting his gaze again.

That same intense expression flooded his face once again as his eyes looked for something in my own. Finally he nodded with a smile more serious than any of his that I had seen before it. I grabbed my keys and my guitar and led him out the door and to the parking lot.

**~~~~~*UQ*~~~~~**

**Emmett's POV**

As I climbed into Jasper's truck, my mind raced with what had happened throughout the day. I still couldn't believe that I had finally spoken to him. After months of seeing him, wondering about him, hell, even fantasizing about him, I had finally been able to speak to him. I only regretted that it had taken Jake, the stupid bastard, and his aggression toward Jasper to finally kick my ass into action.

It wasn't like it was an easy thing for me to do, though. I had never even thought about another guy, let alone finding one as attractive and gravitational as I had found Jasper to be from the first moment I laid eyes on him all of those months ago. I had brushed it off at first, thinking it a weird, errant thought. The feelings didn't go away, though, and they'd soon caused me to question everything I'd known about myself.

It had been long enough that I had come to terms with my feelings about him. I didn't know him well enough to say I had feelings for him, but I'd watched him interact with others enough, listening to his knowledge fall from him in class, that I knew I wanted to know him, wanted him to like me like I liked him. The guys in my circle of friends called him a geek, and, honestly, he was one. Yet his knowledge, his skills in the arts, even his glasses only added to the massive attraction I had for him, the attraction that I couldn't explain away and that only grew as the days passed.

I wanted to say something to him, I did. I had wanted to for awhile now. I was so interested in him that I was willing to make that kind of life change, because not once had I ever found myself as interested and eager with a girl, with _anyone, _but I was man enough to admit that I was fucking scared. What if he wasn't interested in me like that? Surely he saw me just as I projected myself to be, a big, stupid jock whose sole focus in life was partying and pussy. I didn't want him, of all people, to see me like that.

Also keeping me from making a move right then and there, consequences be damned, was thinking of the reaction my family would have, my friends, hell, even the guys on the team—not that any of that should matter in my decision. I knew that it shouldn't, but it did.

"What's your major, Emmett?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by his smooth, deep voice, and almost melted at the sound of my name coming from his full lips. I wanted him to say it over and over while I basked in the sound. I'd really become a fucking girl since he'd come into my life.

I grinned at him.

"I've had about five majors in the last four years, but am finally settled on education with a minor in history."

"Really?"

He glanced at me before looking back at the road, his face covered in his surprise.

I chuckled.

"Why does that surprise you?"

He shrugged, his blond curls bouncing slightly with the movement.

"I don't know. It shouldn't, I guess. So, you like history then?"

I smiled in amusement.

"I really do. You must, too. I'm thinking World Government probably isn't an Art Theory requirement."

His eyes darted to mine again.

"H-how'd you know that?"

I inhaled deeply, directing him to turn onto my street before answering his question.

"They listed your major in the school paper last month. In that article that had the interview of your band."

"You read that?"

His incredulity surprised me. Was it so hard for him to believe that I found interest in him, in his band and his music? If I was honest with myself, of course, the answer to that question would be yes. Had I given him reason to think otherwise? At school I played my part of college quarterback, jock who had few interests outside of sports and parties.

I simply nodded as I pointed to my off-campus house – rent compliments of my parents, who deemed dorm life too distracting for my studies. If they only knew...

He pulled up to the curb, putting the truck in park, and we sat in silence for a few long moments as a war raged in my mind. I wanted him to know. I wanted to show him how I'd thought and felt these past few months and what his very presence did to me.

I glanced over at him to find his eyes on me, studying me in a strange and calm manner, looking through those black-rimmed glasses and the locks that fell onto his forehead. He pulled me to him with those green eyes, and pushing all other thoughts from my head, I leaned over the space separating us and pressed my lips tightly to his.

I was first struck by how soft his lips were, much softer than they looked, but so much more powerful than any pair I'd kissed before as he pressed them into mine with a soft moan. The sound simultaneously shot two separate signals to warring parts of my anatomy. One signal went straight to my cock, demanding an attention it never had before this day, a new attention, a new need. The second signal went to my mind sending off alarms throughout every logical part of me.

I pulled back immediately, my eyes darting to his. They were now heavy with need and lust but tinged with confusion and something else I didn't recognize.

"Shit," I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment, before forcing myself to open them once more, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I...this...this isn't right. This isn't me. I'm not...look, I think I'm drunk. I had one too many drinks tonight, and I just...I'm sorry."

I forced myself to meet his gaze. The lust and want had disappeared, and in them I found something that terrified me worse than my confusion, his pain.

"So this was just a little experiment, Emmett? A stupid frat-boy dare? What, any gay guy would do? The first you stumbled across?" he laughed in a strange huff, shaking his head as my mind swirled with how to make this better, "You're no better than any of them, you know that? You say Jake is an asshole, Emmett, but you're so much worse. At least he came right out and said what he thought."

My stomach lurched violently as panic covered my senses. This wasn't right. I couldn't let this happen, not when I'd gotten so close to him, to tasting him, to wanting him so badly that I'd be willing to give up everything else for it, for him. I steeled myself. This was it. I couldn't toy with his emotions and I couldn't continue to go back and forth with my own intentions.

He kissed me back. He had to, on some level, want this as much as I did, as much as I had for the past several months. With that in mind, I made up my mind. He was who I wanted.

"No! Damn it," I sighed, making myself look into his eyes and the hurt that I had caused, "No. It's not like that. Jasper I...I really like you. I have for a long time now, and I...I don't know how to handle that, you know? I've never wanted a guy before you, and I will admit that it confuses the fuck out of me."

His eyes widened as they searched my own.

"You want me, Emmett?"

I swallowed hard. This was it; my defining moment of truth.

"Yes. It's not a joke; it's not a game. I've never felt this way about anyone, Jasper."

He didn't respond as his eyes focused only on mine. After a long moment of intense, deafening silence, I tentatively reached my hand out to his.

"Will you come inside?"

With my choice already solidified and knowing what implications rested in my words, I took in a deep breath. There would be no turning back from this moment in my life, no reversing the enormous change that had jolted within me when my lips met his, no walking away from this man who'd pulled me in unlike anyone before him ever had.

Jasper finally smiled, a smile that lit his entire face and the atmosphere around us.

"Yeah," was all he said, squeezing my hand before turning to exit the truck.

I led him into the house, turning lights on as I went. My body shook with nerves I hadn't ever felt before, and I showed him the first floor of the house, unsure of what to do next. I know what I wanted, what I needed, but how to get from point A to point B left me completely lacking the confidence I held in every other aspect of my life.

"Um, this is my room."

I was practically stuttering as we stepped to the doorway, and I risked a glance at him.

He smiled, pushing me against the door. His hand wrapped softly around the back of my neck before pulling me into him, his lips working against mine with a passion I had never felt from another before him. I couldn't stop my moan from falling out of my chest and into his open mouth. He groaned in response, pushing more tightly against my body, our breathing becoming desperate and ragged.

After an incredible moment suspended in time with his lips and body pressed into my own, he pulled back from me, his eyes ablaze with a fire that made my stomach tighten in need. I bit my lip, smiling at him as I pulled his glasses from his face, setting them on my dresser just inside the door.

As my heart pounded wildly, I let my fingertips trace his face, his purple eye, his cheeks and defined, square jaw. He was truly beautiful, a work of art in and of himself. This time, it was I who leaned into him, pressing my lips back against his once more. This kiss was different, it was softer, yet had an added intensity that I couldn't process.

I pulled back from him and smiled slightly.

"Can...can you give me just a minute?" I asked breathlessly, looking into his eyes.

He returned my smile and nodded without speaking. I nodded before quickly darting into my bathroom and closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door, taking in a few deep breaths as the reality of the situation swarmed around me with a nervous excitement I'd never experienced before.

Before I could process my own actions, I was nervously going through my medicine cabinet. I had no idea of what I was looking for, or even why I was looking, but I scanned the contents within until my eyes focused on a tub of Vaseline. Upon processing what it was and its many uses, my heart was pounding wildly again as I grasped onto it.

_Now what? Should we use this? What the fuck do we do with it?_

Oh, I had a good idea what to do with it, alright, but whether or not I was wholly prepared for that scenario was another thing. I stood staring at the damn tub wondering how the hell to even approach the subject. It had taken me long enough to even find the courage to get him in the damn house.

A long, lean arm weaved around my waist as a second hand slid down from my shoulder, down past my elbow, to my outreached hand, the sensation of his hands against my skin pulling me from my thoughts. I watched as Jasper's fingers laced through my own, my hand releasing the tub wordlessly into his grip. He pressed his lips against my shoulder, his eyes alight with desire and meeting mine in the mirror in front of us.

His lips curled into a smirk.

"Despite what you think, that's not what we use."

My mouth opened, but I couldn't find the words to defend my actions. I was once again embarrassed, wishing I had more experience or knowledge of what was happening. Jasper's arm remained wrapped around my waist as he placed the offending item back on the cabinet shelf. Every inch of his body pressed against mine as he leaned forward, and I couldn't help but moan under his touch as hips grazed across my ass.

Rather than what I had expected, he didn't pull back once the item was placed back on the shelf. Instead, his hands now placed firmly on my hips, he forced me around to face him, pulling my hips forward to meet his. Jasper ground against me, his erection painfully hard against my hip bone, and we both let out a deep, guttural moan on impact. His lips crashed against my own as his tongue invaded my mouth, and I relished the sweet taste of him. His lips were soft, gentle even, but were unlike anything I had ever experienced before. The force of the passion behind them weakened any hesitations I might have had as his mouth worked furiously against my own.

Somewhere in our lust-filled haze, my shirt was pulled over my shoulders, catching over my head as Jasper clawed to free me of the obstructions in our way. I pushed the shirt away, catching his hand in my own as I met his eyes once the shirt was discarded. They were vibrant, filled with a fiery passion as we stood, panting heavily, and I couldn't look away from his piercing gaze.

I swallowed hard as I took in his appearance, my chest rising and heaving in time with Jasper's. Even though his glasses added a certain finesse to his looks, they hid his perfect features, his slim, defined nose, high cheekbones and pouted lips. I couldn't help but admire the fierce determination that spread across face, so full of passion as we held each other's gaze.

Jasper broke through my thoughts as he pulled his shirt over his body in one fluid motion, his curls falling haphazardly across his eyes with a wild abandon. He glanced up at me from under them, and I almost came undone with the desire he projected from that look alone. His leonine frame glistened under the dim lighting of the bathroom, and his chest continued to rise and fall as he took short, hard breaths.

I reached forward and was met by his hand wrapping around my neck, pulling me to him, his hands fisting through my hair with the same desperation as just moments before. We groaned in to each other's open mouths as our tongues thrashed violently, any hesitation within me now completely gone.

Jasper's hands clasped around mine, pulling me even closer. Our lips were still connected as we knocked into the door, stumbling forward into my bedroom. Our hands collided frequently as we both tried to grasp at each other's bare chests, skin, necks and hair, anything we could get our sweaty palms on.

Just as I leaned forward again, Jasper pulled back and met my eye. His eyes darted back and forth between my own, searching for something within me. I didn't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it, for he let go of my hands and moved away, signaling silently for me to stay where I was.

Jasper strode across the room, looking more confident than I had ever seen him before, and reached down to his bag, lifting it up to the desk where I had spent so many nights studying. I admired his lean muscles as he opened the bag, pulling out a spare hoodie and throwing it aside. Something within me jolted as I watched him, so comfortable and so at ease in my room. Content with whatever he found inside the bag, he tossed it back to the floor by his discarded sweatshirt and turned to me, looking over his shoulder with another devilish smirk on his face.

He waved a small bottle in his hand.

"This is what we'll be using."

I swallowed. "Oh," was all I could reply, rather lamely.

He passed me the bottle, and I took it, unsure of exactly what I should be doing with it.

"You carry this around with you?" I asked, a little amused, yet also slightly creeped out.

I turned the bottle over in my hand with the brief thought that it looked like something a chick would use.

"Boy butter? You're shittin' me, right?"

He laughed.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

I swallowed. His words caused my stomach to shift nervously. He stepped forward, taking the bottle from my hand and throwing it onto the bed as he looked into my eyes. Unsure of what to say or do next, my eyes questioned his, a hint of hesitation clouding my judgment. He cupped my check, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning into his touch.

His eyes blazed a familiar passion.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, Emmett, but I'll look after you. I won't do anything you don't want to do, but I can't promise to be gentle."

He brought his lips to mine.

"Just tell me if you need me to stop, and I'll stop, okay?"

I nodded dumbly, his whisper sending a shiver of pleasure throughout my body as his lips pressed against mine.

Jasper's lips moved from my mouth and across my face, down to my neck, biting, nipping and sucking every inch of skin in his path. His hands moved around my chest and stomach, working me into a frenzy before eventually moving to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants as he knelt down before me. I inhaled a sharp breath of air as I realized that this was it–there was no turning back. My resolve had set in some time ago, but it didn't settle my nerves any when he drew down my pants, revealing all of me.

He tapped my inner thigh, signaling me to step out of my jeans, before I was fully aware that I was standing butt fucking naked in front of Jasper fucking Whitlock.

He glanced up at me from under his curls.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to taste you, Emmett."

My stomach tightened as my dick twitched, and without waiting for any further response, he wrapped his lips around the shaft of my cock, taking me in as far as his mouth could fit. I groaned as the warmth enveloped me, and my hand instinctively fisted through his hair, pulling him closer to me as his tongue swirled around the thick inches at the base of my dick before thrusting out and back into his mouth. He worked my length over, sheathing me in warmth. As he finally pulled back for air, his hands replaced where his lips had been, working and weaving around the thick length, and I groaned once again.

"Fuck, you taste good," he moaned, staring up at me, "I want you to watch me while I suck your cock...but not here. I want you on the bed."

I followed his request without question, still feeling exposed and vulnerable. I lay on the bed, on my back, unsure exactly what to do next. Jasper stood at the end of the bed watching me, his eyes never leaving mine as he whipped off his belt and undid his pants at a casual pace. I took in his form, and another wave of lust crashed upon me. Fully removing his pants and setting them aside, he took his dick in his hand, stroking himself slowly in front of me.

I couldn't help but groan.

_Fuck, he looks hot..._

Jasper placed the small foil packet against his teeth, tearing it open before before sheathing his cock in the latex glove. He knelt against the base of the bed, before bringing his shoulders down and resting his fists against the bed. His eyes remained focused on my own as he took the first steps towards me, with a cat like prowl he moved forward. His shoulders rolled as he moved, and I couldn't help but feel as though he was stalking toward me, as though I were his prey laying motionless on the bed, trapped under his lustful gaze.

Pushing my legs apart, Jasper slid his hands up the inside of my thighs and once again took me in his mouth. I groaned, still completely taken aback by the warm sensations. I'd had blow jobs countless times before this, yet nothing had been close to feeling like this. It was as if he knew exactly how much pressure I needed, exactly where I wanted – no, needed – his tongue, his teeth, and his lips. His tongue lavished the pre-cum away from the tip of my cock as my hands lifted to move his head further down my length. His arms restrained my own against the bed, before he swallowed me whole. I forced back any hesitation I felt, allowing myself to surrender to the moment, to him.

Jasper's hands wove around the base of my shaft, and I knew if he kept the momentum up, I wouldn't last long. My knees jerked in response as his tongue lapped at my balls, and my eyes rolled back in my head. It was the sweetest of tortures, and I tried not to focus on his incredible movements but on lasting longer than I thought humanly possible.

Before I realized what was happening, Jasper's hands slid under my ass, lifting my hips to his face as he swallowed me further.

"Fuck," I said in a moan, my fists tightening in his curls.

He hummed against me, his teeth grazing against my shaft. It was as though his tongue was everywhere at once, and I couldn't anticipate his next move. His hands squeezed my ass firmly, coaxing a moan from deep inside my chest.

I wanted to see him, to watch as he ravished me. Trying to lean forward to watch what was happening, an expert lick or flick of the tongue would send my head back against the pillow with a guttural moan from my mouth, and a part of me gave up trying to see what was happening as his head bobbed before me, coaxing me to give in to him fully.

One of Jasper's hands slid to my thigh, raising my slightly shaking leg above his shoulder as his hands made quick work of seeking out every inch of my newly revealed skin. Dragging his fingers down past my balls I let out another deep, guttural moan. No woman had ever touched me in such a way. He was rough, yet completely tender as his fingers traced the delicate line down my backside. I shivered in pleasure and anticipation.

I barely registered the squirting noise; my attention was completely focused on the sensations caused by his hand. My focus gained clarity, my heart pounding wildly when I felt his fingers tapping at my backdoor. Jasper began slowly massaging my entrance, and I couldn't keep my nerves from escalating rapidly as his finger dipped in and out of me lightly. My mind started spinning as I stretched to accommodate his intrusion.

Jasper's head rose, although his fingers continued to work in slow, steady circles.

"You need to relax, Emmett. You know I would never hurt you."

His soft voice and his piercing eyes held the depth of his sincerity, and I couldn't help myself from reaching forward and brushing away his hair from his now darkened, bruised eye. I brushed my fingertips against his cheek softly; brushing away his curls as guilt suddenly saddened me. I hadn't been around to protect his earlier, and I should have been.

When my fingertips grazed his jaw, his eyes darkened with lust, and he finally slide one finger fully inside of me, stroking me in a way I had never felt before. As I focused on the feelings that he was causing, the sheer pleasure that overtook my entire body, I leaned back against the pillow, submitting to the new sensations with another moan.

_Fuck it feels good..._

"Tell me you want me to fuck your ass, Emmett."

I swallowed hard, refusing to open my eyes, my fear and insecurities again flooding over me.

"I—I...don't know. I—"

"Tell me what you want, Emmett," he said softly, "Do you want me or not? I'll walk out the door right now if you want me to. I will stay if you want me to, but I have to know this is what you want, that _I'm_ what you want."

"Yes," I breathed out, my eyes still closed.

"Yes, what, Emmett? Yes, you want me to stay, or yes, you want me to leave?"

I opened my eyes, focusing on his, and let out a deep guttural moan at the lust still swimming within them.

"I want you to stay, Jasper."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but do you want me to fuck you or not?"

I groaned again.

"I want you to fuck me, Jasper."

He shot me a cocky grin.

"I know you do. I just wanted to hear it."

He chuckled.

"I told you it would feel good, but you need to ease up."

I laughed nervously, not sure what else to do in the situation. He stopped his ministrations, removing his hand from me, and I was surprised to find that I missed the attention. Jasper crawled across the bed and over my body, leaning on his forearms which now lay either side of me. I sucked in a breath, nearly taken away by the closeness of him as he leaned forward, his face just inches from mine. I reached up to meet his lips with a passion I had never felt before. After a long moment, he pulled back slightly, his eyes now softer, the green pools somehow lighter as he watched me.

"I've always wanted you, Emmett. You're beautiful, and you don't even know it."

His gaze bore into me with such intensity as he gently traced the lines on my face.

"I've wanted this for so long, but I know this is all new and different for you. I'm trying to take this slowly, but it's hard when all I want to do is fuck you senseless, and I will, Emmett, just not tonight."

Something jolted within me at the prospect of another night with Jasper.

"I feel the same, Jas. I didn't...I just—I don't know...this is all so new to me..."

He nodded, offering me a dazzling smile.

"I know, and I'll take care of you, Emmett. I promise."

He kissed my forehead before pulling back and sitting upright. His words filled me with comfort, and I somehow knew that he would, in fact, take care of me. His eyes held a pool of emotions, confirming his words, and after a long moment, he pulled away completely and reached down over the bed, retrieving the 'boy butter'.

Kneeling in front of me, Jasper squeezed a generous amount of lubrication into his hand before applying it to himself. I was suddenly anxious again; unsure of what was to happen next. Obviously, I _knew_ what was to happen next, but once again, the finer details and logistics were lost on me…

Jasper leaned forward once again, resuming his position and with his free hand, he adjusted my legs so they were wrapped around his shoulders. As he moved closer to me, his lips brushed against my own. This kiss was softer, slower, and just as my mind focused on the softness of his tongue against mine, I felt him at my entrance.

His eyes focused on mine.

"It'll be okay, Emmett. Just stay calm and stop me if you need to, okay?"

I nodded, taking a deep, calming breath. My breath was somewhat constricted as my knees pushed against my chest, but I was able to clear my head and focus on how badly I wanted this, wanted him.

Jasper pushed forward, the tip of his hardened cock edging into me, slowly stretching me. He pulled my legs higher, opening me up further, and although uncomfortable, it wasn't painful. I found myself moving my hips upwards to encourage him further into me. Something rooted deep within me longed to be fully connected with Jasper, and as his hips rocked gently back and forth, delving deeper into me, I couldn't help but moan as he finally filled me.

The sensation was entirely new and different as he gently slid in and out of me, my body wrapping tightly around his cock. He leaned forward once more, kissing me with passion. My palms padded his back, pulling Jasper's ass closer, thrusting him deeper into me before he was finally seated fully within me. His actions stilled, his forehead resting against my own for a long moment, our breaths short and needy. I wanted more, I needed more, but I didn't have the confidence to voice my desires.

Jasper's inquisitive stare caught my eye.

"Are you okay?"

I swallowed.

"I'm fine."

Jasper's hips began to rock again as his thrusts increased in speed and depth, and I wanted his every inch filling me. His breathing hitched as I pulled him closer to me, deeper, as sweat beaded across my brow. He grunted, and I moaned in return as we relished being so close together. My aching cock now pressed against his stomach, and with each thrust he made, his tight, taunt abs, stroked me hard, trapping my cock between our bodies. My hands grasped onto his shoulders as I forced myself against him, my body folded in on itself, as he continued to thrust into me. The familiar feeling building within me, combined with the utterly new sensation of Jasper inside me, blew my mind away. I knew I couldn't last much longer.

With one final, deep thrust, Jasper groaned my name, his face twisted in pleasure. His expression, his voice grunting my name, his length filling me, and his body rubbing against my dick were all too much for me to fight against. I came hard against his stomach, before his body fell on top of me. His head rested against my shoulders, which were now taught as pleasure coursed through me. His hands grabbed at the pillows around me, and I pulled him down further onto me, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my lips to his shoulder as we rode out our climaxes together, our bodies melded as one. Our breathing was completely out of sync and coming in short sharp bursts as the enormity of the situation crashed around me.

We held each other tightly for a long moment, before Jasper finally pulled out of me. He finally fell backward against the bed next to me, discarding the condom in the bin beside my bed. I rolled over on my side to face him, finally free to move my legs as I took a deep breath. I gently stroked his face as I watched him come down from his high, entirely entranced by his features, now glowing softly. His eyes were closed, a small smile playing on his lips, and I couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face. He was perfect.

His eyes opened and his smile widened.

I grinned again.

"So, about this next time?"

Jasper glanced at me from under his curls.

"What about it?"

I smirked, looking deep into his eyes. "Is that when I get to fuck you?"

**~~~~~*UQ*~~~~~**

**Reviews are little tokens which help the update machine work faster!**


	2. Misinterpretation

**Welcome to Unanswered Questions!**

**Summary: **Resident geek, Jasper, has been lusting after the ever popular college quarterback, Emmett, for two years. Are the two of them really so different? Can they overcome their past and find answers to the questions they are searching for?

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Stephanie Myers; we just like to coerce Jasper and Emmett into compromising positions! We ask that you are over 18 to read this fic due to it's 'M' rating; themes of a sexual nature and strong language waver through out.

Thank you to our wonderful Beta, NCChris for making our words pretty!

**~~~~~*UQ*~~~~~**

Chapter 2: Misinterpretation

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett was laying next to me on his bed, a bed we had just shared as lovers. I couldn't help but smile back to him like the cum-struck fool that I was. He was leaning on his side, holding his head in his hand. I drank him in – my eyes flickering back and forth across his bare chest, his sculpted abs, his messed up hair and lazy grin.

I tried to tell myself that this was actually real. All of it.

"So," Emmett said, his dimples bookending that amazing smile. "About this next time?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

_Next time? _

Did he really want a next time?

I glanced up at him from under my curls, uncertainty nearly saturating my every thought. I didn't think I could handle the rejection. Not now. Not from him.

"What about it?"

He smirked, looking deep into my eyes; his intensity completely caught me off guard.

"Is that when I get to fuck you?"

I opened my mouth to reply but the words wouldn't...couldn't come. Instead, I did what came naturally as the lingering concerns and fears I had of Emmett blowing me off, figuratively speaking, evaporated from my mind. I burst out laughing and fell into the space beside Emmett.

"Sure, Emmett, next time you can fuck me_._"

_I'm yours. _

The thought fell through my brain quickly, and when I processed it, my heart hammered in my chest. Could I actually go there again? Was I up for that? I honestly had expected the rejection – I didn't think that Emmett would want me again...would want anything more than this experimental fuck.

But it'd been so much more than just a fuck, and it was obvious that it had been the same for Emmett.

I turned sideways to face him and inhaled deeply, taking in his masculine scent.

Oh God. He always smelled so good. It was as though his scent called to me. It continually caught me off guard in the locker rooms or when he passed me in the corridors or when he sat in front of me in art class...I just couldn't escape _him_. His scent was entirely Emmett. I craved him...in every way.

"Dude, did you just sniff my pillows?"

My cheeks flushed, and I hesitated to look up, suddenly aware of where I was, and _oh God..._what I had done, was still doing. I was guilty as charged, and we both knew it. I turned to face him slightly, my face still buried in his pillows as I chanced flashing Emmett a sly grin.

"Yeah, it uh...well, it smells like you...good, ya know?"

I stumbled over the words like an idiot. I was unable to understand why I just couldn't have said no and told him to fuck off – like any other sane person would have done. I would have saved myself a lot of embarrassment, but I couldn't. I had the distinct feeling I wouldn't be able to say no to Emmett. Not ever. That scared the hell out of me.

My mortification was quickly subdued when Emmett's laugh erupted throughout the room.

That laugh was his trademark, booming, deep and bigger than life. While still slightly embarrassed, I was mostly relieved and happy that he felt just as carefree as I in that moment.

I was taken off guard by his next move. Emmett leaned down and kissed my forehead with such gentleness from a giant. It made my mind race such a speed that I had a hard time keeping up with my thoughts. The intimacy of that moment, the completely gentleness from his actions and flooding through his eyes was enough to overwhelm my entire soul. I pushed away the panic that bubbled up within me and forced myself to live in that moment. I had wanted it for so long.

I let out a sigh as Emmett laced his hands across my shoulders, pulling me closer into his chest still heaving with laughter. Before I even had time to settle my fears, at least for the moment, and revel in the feeling of being next to him and the joy radiating from his entire being, a loud high pitched ringing sounded throughout Emmett's house.

"Is that the doorbell?" I asked, completely startled.

Only furthering my startled confusion, Emmett jumped from the bed, leaving me to fall into the crevice in the quilt where he had laid. I looked up, stunned, as he bounced around the room, collecting a pair of sweat pants from the top draw and pulling them on as he hummed unspoken words to himself.

"Who would be coming over at..." I glanced at the alarm clock, "at two in the morning? Were you expecting someone, Emmett?"

My heart lurched as I considered that Emmett probably _was_ expecting someone tonight. Someone other than me.

Oh, God.

Emmett had a _someone_.

There was _always_ a someone.

It was no secret that Emmett scored well both on and off the field, and I was sure it was safe to say that never before had any of those encounters been male.

The panic that I had felt earlier resurfaced once again, though this time for completely different reasons. I tried to push the raw feelings aside, struggled to attain some sense of what the hell was going on as Emmett bounded over to me, lacking his usual grace. He ran his hand through his dishevelled hair, his eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but into my own.

"Over there, er, the bathroom, just, stay in there. _Don't_ move. I'll be back in a minute."

I watched in disbelief as he shunned me into the bathroom before exiting through the bedroom door in a hurry. I grabbed my jeans, quickly pulling them on. Instinctively, I followed in Emmett's footsteps – worried who would be ringing his doorbell over and over at this late an hour. I stopped by the bedroom door as I watched the flash of Emmett's dark hair fly down the stairs and away from view.

I don't know why I was so worried; it wasn't like Emmett couldn't handle himself. And it wasn't like I could protect him either – the stinging sensation in my cheek was proof of that. But I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that something was about to happen.

My thoughts were quickly abandoned as the front door slammed shut, followed by a ruckus of laughter and joviality. I listened with baited breath as I wondered what the hell was going on. There was a low, droning of male voices coming from somewhere downstairs, followed by interjections of laughter, and it took a while before I could finally make out Emmett's voice from the small crowd.

"Dudes, listen, as much I'd love to continue to spill all the graphic details, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the sack."

I rejoiced as I realized it was probably his friends from the bar and not the illusive _someone_. But his words registered with me and my heart skipped a beat. Was he telling them what had happened between us? I strained to hear more of the conversation.

"She managed to wear you out, did she?"

My stomach clenched.

_Stop eavesdropping. Turn around now and go back into the bedroom._

My orders to myself were stern and commanding, yet I didn't listen. I couldn't turn away. I knew that I shouldn't have been listening, yet I leaned forward, anyway, pressing against the banister of the staircase. I waited with bated breath for what seemed like an eternity, waiting to hear Emmett's response.

Somehow, the need to hear his answer overwhelmed every other alarm going off in my head, the alarm telling me to back off and give Emmett his space. What would he think if he knew I was up hear listening to his conversation with his friends?

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. She was...a handful."

_She._

He'd lied.

Of course he had lied. I was so foolish to think that he'd do anything else about what had happened between us. A pain that I couldn't understand ripped through my being.

"I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow at practice," Emmett said.

I didn't want to hear any more. I buckled forward, the sting of rejection hitting me like a freight train. I had been such a fool to believe that Emmett McCarty could ever be with someone like me. All of the scars and issues that we hadn't even gotten to yet put aside, I'd been such an idiot to think that an, up until tonight, completely heterosexual male of Emmett's looks, brains and personality would change his life in such a huge way just because of me.

_Why would he?_

I pushed aside the hurt, my steel reinforced walls quickly building around me. I had been such an idiot to let them down.

It didn't take long for me to regain my composure enough to move into action, my brain already working on overdrive – already working past this bad judgement call. I moved into the bedroom searching around for a spare shirt, unable to find my own.

_I have to get out of here..._

I picked up Emmett's shirt from earlier and foolishly inhaled his musky scent. It only added further to the torrent of emotions which were now drowning me. I hoped Emmett wouldn't notice it missing as I threw the shirt over my head before turning and heading down the stairs quietly. I could hear whoever was here, were still in, what was presumably the living room, talking. I made my way past the room, thankful the door was shut, and lifted my shoes and glasses which were still sat on the side cabinet.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I hope they didn't see them..._

Emmett's voice broke me from my thoughts as he called, "You guys okay to drive home?"

I tucked my shoes under my arms and turned the doorknob silently, creeping outside. I ignored the pain which ripped through me. This wasn't any different than any other time, I reminded myself. I just had to get out of here. I swallowed hard, pushing the thoughts aside and putting on my glasses.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time I had found myself creeping out of houses in the middle of the night. They certainly weren't among my proudest moments, but in those times, I had _wanted_ to leave. It was a mutual understanding between me and whoever he was, and I hated that this time was different. I had stayed, we had spoken, albeit briefly. There was a promise of more...

I shook my head. No. I couldn't let this be different. I couldn't let that happen. I looked over my shoulder as I pulled the door behind me, almost closing it tight as I heard Mike's voice reply.

"Nah, we're okay, man. I only had a few. I'm good."

I could practically see the smug smile on his face. I turned away knowing no good would come of him seeing me here – creeping around outside Emmett's house like some obsessed stalker, wearing his clothes. I tried to refocus my thoughts and reminded myself that I had done this before and that I could do it again.

_This is who I am, what I do. I've chosen this. It's better this way._

I stepped away into the cool night air and made my way down the path toward my truck. I dug about in my pocket, praying that the keys were still in there. They were. I opened the cab and jumped in, shivering slightly at the cool temperature. Before I knew it, I was parked outside my house – I didn't remember anything from the drive. I turned the ignition off and jumped out the cab – the lights were still on and the music told me they were still more than awake.

I let myself into my apartment, slamming the door behind me. I headed for the stairs but unfortunately Alec intercepted me.

"Jas," he drawled out, eyeing my shirt. "Where have _you_ been? Did someone get lucky...?"

He moved forward, nudging me in the ribs playfully, a goofy, half-drunken smile on his face. Any other time I would have laughed at his childish ways. But not tonight. Tonight was so far removed from anything I could have ever expected.

"I don't wanna fucking talk about it, alright?" I huffed.

"Whoa, Jas, man, I'm sorry, I just thought, you know..."

He waved his hands in my general direction, indicating the fact I was quiet clearly wearing Emmett's shit. His fucking surname was branded across my heart. I didn't miss the irony. Neither did Alec.

"I guess you finally got what you wanted."

The anger pooled inside me at the double meaning behind his words. Sure, I'd fucked about. A lot. So had he, and every other guy on campus. But I knew what he'd meant. Under his words lay years of history I didn't want to re-hash. Ever since Maria had dragged my name through the dirt during my senior year in high school after I dated her brother, Peter, you could say I'd had an aversion to commitment.

Somewhere along the lines, Alec and Felix had diagnosed me with their own interpretations and opinions on the series of events that had unfolded – branding me an '_emotional self-harmer_'. They were right, to an extent; they always were, but I still felt guilty that they didn't know the whole story of what happened and probably never would. Even though Alec and Felix were my closest friends, brothers even, there were some things I couldn't share. Some things that no one would ever know.

Our voices rose. It was so unlike us, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to defend Emmett.

"What and stand by and watch this happen to you again? Not a chance in hell, Jas. What did he do to you? I knew it; I knew he would do this to you, Jasper, he's no different from..."

"Emmett's nothing like _him_, Alec. Just leave it the fuck alone," I growled.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the stairs, following quickly behind me. I passed a group of people who were making out on the stairwell, who sniggered as they eyes met my shirt. I grunted as I pushed past, pulling the shirt of my back and taking the first door on the left – flinging myself on my bed.

Emmett's shirt was now clutched tightly to my chest as I pleaded in my mind for Alec to just leave me be.

"Oh, I get it," he mused, after a long moment.

"Alec," I warned.

I knew what Alec was like. He was majoring in Psychology and was always looking for a good excuse to use me as his lab rat.

"Let me see," he pondered, in faux amusement. "You're home early, which is normal, but you have his shirt...so he doesn't. You're in the foulest mood I've seen you in for years, and you're only close to being like this when..."

_Fuck._

Alec's voice raised a few octaves, and I knew the game was up.

"Don't tell me you fucking left him there, Jas?! After all this time, jeez, Jasper. I know you can be a real ass hole...and I say that cause I love you man, but what the fuck? You just screwed him and left? And don't give me any of your shit, cause I know your wearing his shirt, and you're clinging on to it like some love-struck chick, so something had to have happened."

I grunted into the pillow.

"I know what you're like, Jasper. I know how you feel about Emmett, and I was wrong to jump to conclusions. I didn't know what happened, but I'm assuming that I do know now what _did_ happen so quit the bullshit," his voice softened. "You can't keep walking away from people to try and punish yourself, Jasper. It's just not healthy."

Alec let out a deep sigh. He plopped himself down on the side of the bed by my feet, and I turned over. I didn't even care if I was acting like a bitch...It was no good fighting him. He was tiny, but persistent, and I wouldn't be able to hide from this. I didn't have a choice.

Silence.

"What happened, man? Talk to me."

More silence.

"Jasper, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened. Let's start at the beginning shall we? I saw you guys leave the bar together, nice one by the way," he grinned, "So, did you fuck him?"

Alec waited patiently for an answer as a million and one thoughts flew through my mind.

"Yes. No. Well, Yes. I don't know...fuck."

I slammed my head against the pillow. Somewhere in the background my phone began to ring.

"Don't. Answer. That," I growled.

Alec made no sign of moving. Neither did I. We continued to sit in silence.

"You can't avoid this forever, Jas," he sighed.

"I know."

Alec was watching me quietly, his brow furrowed. It only served to frustrate me more. I knew he cared, I did, but my head was a mess, and nothing I would say now could make tonight right.

"Look, I'll talk about it when I'm ready. He didn't hurt me," I said, flinching as I re-called Emmett's earlier words. "I'll tell you about it later; right now I just wanna sleep, okay?"

Alec nodded in understanding, knowing he wouldn't get any further information from me. He stood, and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here when you wanna talk, alright? I have classes tomorrow afternoon but I'll be on campus in the morning. We can grab a coffee before practice or something..."

I nodded.

"Sure, man."

Alec promised to clear the party out soon before turning to look at me.

"For what it's worth, that was the best set I've ever seen you play tonight."

I smiled at the memory of earlier, which now seemed so long ago. It was quite easily the best set I'd ever played in my life.

"Thanks, man."

Alec closed the door quietly behind him, and I fell against the pillows, still clutching Emmett's shirt.

**~~~~~*UQ*~~~~~**

**Emmett's POV**

I jumped down the stairs panic quickly overcoming my senses. Tonight had already proved that it wasn't going the way I had initially planned and up until ten minutes ago, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But now, now was proving to be different. I should have know they would have tried to find me. I had been so stupid to leave the bar and not say anything to anyone, or rather, expect them _not_ to come back here looking for an inevitable after-party.

I swung the door wide open with force – bracing myself for whichever unlucky person was behind it. Just moments before I had been in bed with Jasper Whitlock, in post-coital bliss no less. I'd much rather be there than, well, than just about anywhere to be honest.

Before I had time to tell tell them I was otherwise engaged, several shoulders pushed past me – their rightful owners pouring into the landing behind me. I turned to tell them to get out but I was quickly interrupted.

"Emmett! Where the fuck did you go, man? We looked for you at the bar, and you were already gone," Tyler's eyebrow's wiggled suggestively, eying my state of undress. Who was the lucky lady?"

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. This wasn't the first time the guys had over-stepped their welcome. I tried to calm my nerves and think of a logical way to get them out of my – as fast as possible.

"Look guys," I stalled.

Mike stumbled forward, wrapping his arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"Since when has McCarty ever been with a _lady_, Ty?" Mike slurred, clearly having surpassed his alcohol limitations.

This was not the conversation I wanted to have – not now but I didn't see any other way around it. I knew if they thought I was here with someone, I stood a higher chance of getting rid of them but even then, that wasn't always possible.

"Some girl from the bar, guys. I don't think you know her," I thought for a moment and smiled as my plan formulated itself. "She was tall, blond, curly hair, sexy as fuck, and completely wild in the sack."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I thought of Jasper. It wasn't as though I had lied exactly, it was just..easier this way. The two of them patted me on the back, shit-eating grins on their faces as I fabricated a nameless woman with whom I'd spent the night. It wasn't ideal but it was the best I could do.

I'd done it countless times before...the story wasn't exactly hard to create.

_Not this time anyway,_ I thought as I continued to think of Jasper.

There were unnumbered nights and that many more girls and faces and times I couldn't even care to remember, but I had never had sex like the sex I'd just had.

Amazing, life-changing sex.

Sex that meant something, with someone I cared about. It was all new and different and all I knew was I wanted more. It wasn't as if I could just spit that out to these guys, though, like I could have if I had hooked up with a chick. God knows what they'd act like when they did find out.

Mike and Tyler had sprawled out along the couches and I wondered if they would be co-operative. My body was buzzing with anticipation. All I wanted was to get back to Jasper, to see those steel grey eyes and his sexy full-lipped smile. God, just thinking about him was enough to have me ready for round two. I just had to get these ass holes out of my house.

"Dudes, listen, as much I'd love to continue to spill all the graphic details, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the sack," I said, yawning for emphasis.

Tyler wiggled his eyebrows.

"She managed to wear you out, did she?"

I smirked

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. She was...a handful," I said with a wink. "I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow at practice."

I stood, hoping that would be enough for them to take the not-so-subtle hint and get the fuck out.

They both half-stumbled to the door and I grimaced.

"You guys okay to drive home?"

I sure as hell didn't want to be their designated driver – both of them were tipsy. I would if I had to, but the thought of Jasper waiting upstairs...naked...

_God._

"Nah, we're okay, man. I only had a few. I'm good," Mike said with a grin.

Grateful for that answer, I half pushed them out the door and locked it behind them, turning and thumping up the stairs two at a time to get back to my room...and to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, sorry about that. Those guys have a terrible sense of..."

I paused when I walked through the bedroom door, finding a quiet, empty room that still smelled of sex and Jasper. The blue sheets were tangled in a massive heap on the bed and the overhead light was turned on. My clothes were strung about the room, but his were not.

I poked my head in the bathroom, cringing slightly when I remembered where I had forced him

"Jasper?"

It was empty.

I sighed, poking my head in the room across the hall that was also empty. I smirked slightly, pleased that he felt at home enough not to listen to my stupid advice but instead to wander around out of the way, though I was shocked I hadn't heard him moving around.

I headed back down the stairs.

Each room was empty, and finally I made my way to the kitchen, the last place to look. It was empty. Something within me lurched as I noticed that the back door was open. Everything within me moved in tandem as I realized the awful truth.

_He left._

I sighed, plopping down at the table.

_Shit._

He'd heard me.

I'd acted like the typical asshole that I always was when around my football buddies, and Jasper had heard me...he'd heard me change our time together, which could only be described as the best sex I had ever had, into just another sexy _female_ one-night stand.

_Shit._

Of course he'd left after that little bit of theatrical shit. Had the situation been reversed, had he lied about me, I sure as hell would have left, too. I had known there would be repercussions for my choices. I had decided earlier that he was what I wanted, regardless of what my friends...even my family thought of that. It had been a massive choice that would result in massive change.

I'd acted purely on instinct and in panic-mode when the guys had stopped by. I had made the choice, but I wasn't completely ready to out myself yet, either. What would I have done? _"Hey guys, let me tell you about the amazing man that just fucked me! While we're on the topic, I think I could easily fall in love with him, and I'm willing to turn my life upside down to be with him. What do you think?" _

I groaned.

Of course they were two extremes. I didn't have to _lie._ I didn't have to elaborate about a chick I'd never met to cover for what I'd really been doing. I didn't even want to know what the fuck Jasper thought of me now. Talk about mixed signals. I mean, we didn't even get a proper chance to talk...

Without another thought, I jumped up from the table and darted up the stairs again. I picked my jeans up from the floor at the foot of the bed, rifling through the pockets for my phone. I knew what I had to do. I'd programmed Jasper's number into it earlier, and I was glad in that moment that I hadn't waited until we said 'goodbye' to get it.

I selected his name and hit send. His phone immediately went to voicemail, and my heart sped a bit at the sound of his voice. I knew he had me, left his mark on me. He'd only been gone twenty minutes and already I craved him. I hated what he must be thinking of me right now...God, I had to get this straightened out. Immediately.

I waited for the beep.

"Hey Jasper, listen man, I'm sorry for what happened. I completely fucked that up, and I'm sorry. I just...well, you know, I just don't...God, I don't know. I just need to talk to you, and I wish you wouldn't have left. I'm sorry, Jasper. Call me."

I was such a fucking idiot.

I knew I couldn't wait for him to call back. I had to find him, because I'd decided. Any hesitation I had now left me and all that was left, now Jasper was gone, was a steeled determination. I wanted him, and I would have to prove that to him. I would start doing that now.

I shed my jogging pants and slid my jeans back on, grabbing a fresh shirt from the closet. It was then that I spotted Jasper's bag.

His sweatshirt with our college emblem on it and his bag were still on the floor, right where he'd left them. Without thinking, I leaned over, picking up his sweatshirt and putting it to my face, inhaling his scent.

_God, he smelled so fucking good._

I fought the urge to put it on over my t-shirt and instead threw it on top of his bag. I left them both on the floor and jogged from my room, down the stairs and outside to my H2. It had been a graduation present from my parents – just like I'd requested, cherry red with all of the extras.

I didn't know where to start. I drove around aimlessly for a few minutes around my neighborhood. I don't know why the hell I thought I would see him lingering around...this is the last place he would want to be, I was sure.

I spent two and a half hours looking for him, and in that time, I'd had a lot of time to think. I realized a few things.

The first thing I realized was that I had no idea where Jasper lived. I wasn't sure if he lived on or off campus, if he had roommates or lived alone.

The second thing I realized was that Jasper was the man that I didn't have the guts to be. The two of us had a ton in common and enjoyed so many of the same things. Jasper embraced that. I'd covered it up with sports and masculine hobbies like rebuilding cars and surrounding myself with girls.

I knew that I truly was attracted to women. I loved them, their eyes and smile and hair, not to mention the asses, tits and perfectly curved hips. That in and of itself was perplexing to me, because as I drove, I thought about my countless dates, hook-ups, and every encounter with the opposite sex, and while I appreciated nearly every physical aspect of a female body, never had I found something as captivating as what I had seen in Jasper.

Ironically enough, I was sure as hell attracted to him, too, yet I had never been with any other guy. You've seen one naked outline in the locker room, you've seen them all.

Not with him.

No, Jasper was different.

His body called to me just as intensely as his mind, his art, his soul. Everything about him forced my mind into begging that I learn more until I could list his favorite colors, favorite movies and music and where he went to the gym and what his favorite food was. I wanted to know who taught him to play the guitar when he was five, what his parents were like and if he had siblings. I wanted to know his dreams, what his plans were after we graduated college this year and where he'd traveled, where he hadn't been but wanted to go. I wanted to know everything. I had never wanted to know another person as much as I wanted to know him...as much as I wanted to be a part of his life.

My family, my father specifically, wouldn't be happy about this change. My father was a guy's guy. He was traditional, conservative, and completely closed-minded about nearly everything. It wouldn't be easy to handle that, but I was getting ahead of myself. That was still a ways off. If Jasper never spoke to me again, I supposed it would all be a moot point.

I sighed in frustration, wanting to kick my own ass at how stupid I'd been. I pulled over, yanking my phone from my pocket and dialing his number again.

Voicemail.

_Dammit._

I heaved my phone on the seat next to me and, without any clue as to where I could look next, I reluctantly turned in the direction of home. I felt strangely numb as I went inside, locked myself in and headed up the stairs. I stripped from my jeans and plopped into bed. It still smelled like Jasper. I closed my eyes, imagining his smile from only moments before the idiots that I called friends crashed in on our moment.

I looked at my damn phone again, wishing he'd call back so I could explain. In a last-ditch effort, I typed out a quick text message to him.

_Jasper - I'd like to talk to you about tonight. Please call me back. - Emmett_

I tossed the phone on my end table and turned off the lamp. Laying on my back, I stared at the moon's shadows on the ceiling.

This was so far from how I'd wanted this night to end. I'd wanted him to stay with me tonight; I'd wanted to get to know him better. I wanted to find out everything I had questioned over the last few months. But I'd totally fucked it all up.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes, his gaze and curly hair and smile all drifting across my eyelids as I replayed our night together. I had to make him understand...had to prove how much I wanted this with him.

**~~~~~*UQ*~~~~~**

I had woken up early for Friday morning football practice after a restless night. There wouldn't be a game this weekend, but next weekend we began our full regular season schedule and despite the situation, I wanted to be at the top of my game.

No matter how hard I tried, I struggled to keep my head in the game, to stay focused and sharp on the field, but it was a lost cause. No one seemed to notice, and for that, I was thankful.

The whistle blew.

I yanked my helmet off and jogged to the locker room, never happier for a practice to be over.

"Geez, McCarty, what the hell is your problem today?" Jake asked, punching my shoulder pad with his gloved hand as we entered the locker room.

I shrugged his hand off of me.

"Shut the hell up, Black."

"Somebody needs to get laid," he mumbled from behind me.

I felt anger rise from the pit of my stomach but forced myself to walk away from him and over to my locker instead.

_Stupid asshole._

I quickly showered and was to my eight o'clock class ten minutes early.

My focus didn't improve any in the classroom, and by noon, I was ready to punch a hole through the wall. My eyes kept glancing back to my phone that wouldn't ring. I'd finally had enough. I decided to ditch my last class of the afternoon and head home when I saw him.

My breath caught.

His eye was a bit darker today, but it was the deeper layer that was truly dark. He was in pain, and it only increased my anger at myself.

I walked up to him, and he frowned.

"Jasper, I've been trying to call you—"

His eyes met mine.

"Do me a favor, Emmett. Leave me the fuck alone."

**~~~~~*UQ*~~~~~**

**Reviews help heal Jasper's black eye.**


	3. Confrontation

**Welcome to Unanswered Questions!**

**Summary: **Resident geek, Jasper, has been lusting after the ever popular college quarterback, Emmett, for two years. Are the two of them really so different? Can they overcome their past and find answers to the questions they are searching for?

**Disclaimer: **We don't own these characters or anything Twilight. We ask that you are over 18 to read this fic due to its 'M' rating; themes of a sexual nature and strong language throughout.

A massive thank you to Mabarberella for editing this bad boy twice, and for being such a super beta!

~*UQ*~

Chapter 3: Confrontation 

**Jasper's POV **

Alec promised to clear the party out soon before turning to look at me.

"For what it's worth, that was the best set I've ever seen you play tonight."

I smiled at the memory of earlier, which now seemed so long ago. It was quite easily the best set I'd ever played in my life.

"Thanks, man."

Alec closed the door quietly behind him, and I fell against the pillows, still clutching Emmett's shirt close to my heart. I struggled to absorb what little comfort it had to offer and tried to force away all the memories of the nights I had laid here, basking in vivid fantasies of Emmett. Back then, even speaking to him seemed so far out of the realm of my reality, and now so much had been shared between the two of us in such a short amount of time. It was a dizzying, intoxicating thought.

A burning haze of lust and desire crept over me as my mind replayed our time together without my permission. It was a cruel and desperate pleasure I allowed myself, but one I'd given into so many times before that it was difficult to resist. I tried to convince myself this was no different than any other night - that I was no closer to Emmett now than I ever had been - and that I could allow myself to wallow in lust without feeling the pain.

I inhaled deeply allowing the familiar desire to cling to my every thought before my body quickly gave into a deep, restless slumber.

It was sometime later that the sun pierced through the open window, forcing me from the safety of sleep. As I awoke in the confines of my room; the memories of the night before invaded me with full force. I was sprawled out on my stomach across the expanse of the bed, my feet teetering precariously over the edge. I groaned out loud, my body pressed flush and firm against the quilt.

My head was pounding.

I flopped to my back, and instinctively, my arms slumped against my face and forehead, shielding me from the glare of the offending sunlight. My limbs were a heavy mesh of lacklustre life and muted hope as I held the soft cotton still trapped in my fist, letting it settle across my bare chest. I inhaled deeply, desperately holding on to the last hint of his musky tenors.

The scent was heady and intoxicating, and it completely consumed the space around me. I welcomed its dulcet tones and breathed it in greedily, desperate for more. But no matter how much I tried to lose myself in its warmth, I couldn't. The weight that had been temporarily lifted from my shoulders during sleep was now fully restored, and I was in a foul mood. I waited for a few moments before my hand clambered around, first looking for my glasses, then for the dreaded alarm clock.

Pulling my glasses on and attempting to focus, I turned the alarm clock to face me. I groaned again when I saw the time. It was already half past nine, and I had planned to be on campus by ten today. The rehearsal rooms were only free for a few hours in the morning, and I wanted to spend some decent time practising. Even if I rushed, I wasn't sure that I would make it on time.

I caught sight of my guitar case leaning against the wall in the corner, and my mind instantly focused on one solidifying thought: playing my guitar made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered, and in that moment, I could sure do with that welcome distraction. With a renewed sense of inspiration, I leapt from bed, grabbed a towel, and took the fastest shower known to mankind.

I _would_ make it on time.

Throwing on an old faded grey band t-shirt and ripped jeans, I thrust my glasses back on, grabbed my beanie and guitar before rushing down the stairs to my old truck. I slung the guitar case carefully and lovingly across to the passenger seat and pulled onto the street, ready to challenge the morning traffic.

It wasn't long before I was pulled into the parking lot. I found my usual spot at the far end of the lot, away from humanity. I preferred the desolation of this end of the lot; it meant no one would harass me in the mornings. I couldn't exactly say the same for the rest of the day.

Lost in thought, I finally pulled to a halt. I turned the key, allowing the engine to sputter to a halt, when a rap on my window startled me out of my musings. I jumped, dropping the keys on the floor like a fool. I certainly wasn't expecting to meet anyone this morning, and no one ventured around this side of the parking lot, especially not to see me.

I looked up hesitantly to find Rosalie staring at me with intent. Her eyes were trained on mine and immediately my defences went on high.

_What the fuck does she want?_

She knocked again impatiently, before flipping her perfectly coiffed hair over her shoulder, daring me to question her authority. I rolled the window down reluctantly, aggravated by the way the window jammed and jolted on its way down. I didn't understand my need to measure up to the standards Rosalie seemed to require from me. She always had a way of reigniting any scant trace of insecurity I might harbour; she made me feel like the inferior teenager we once both knew.

"You need a new heap of shit, Jasper. This truck's older than you."

A swirl of fear and anxiety circled within me as I tried to work out why Rosalie was here. I hadn't spoken to her in over a year, and frankly, a lifetime without speaking to hear again wouldn't have been long enough. It was clear from her offensive stance that she wasn't here to catch up, that was for sure.

"Yeah, thanks. Is that all? I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way across here to look out for my road safety."

I couldn't keep the rudeness from my tone, not that I really wanted to. I didn't have time for Rosalie's games today.

She snorted in an unladylike fashion, yet still managed to remain attractive – by a straight man's standard, at least.

Sure, she was curvaceous, graceful and definitely more mature than any other girl I had met at this college. Her blond locks were the color of commercialized dreams and most likely natural, or so she told everyone. Her lips were always too red, her breasts too large, her heels too high, and her skirts too short. Yet as trampy as that all seemed, she still managed to carry an air of high-society sophistication. My heart sunk as I realised her description wasn't at all different than what Emmett had described as his ideal candidate last night.

Rosalie knew the power she wielded and used it well with the acute positioning of her hands, fingers, lips, tongue – mimicking every fantasy a college guy could and did have. It was nauseating to watch. Even if I was straight, she wouldn't be my ideal by a long shot. Her personality left much to be desired, and her _connections_ were not complimentary to her record but rather markers which left her perfection flawed in my eyes.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a smug smile, noticing my blatant stare.

"Hardly," I snorted.

She leaned down, closer to the window sill and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She cupped her cleavage inside her elbows, and I wondered why she even bothered; she knew I wasn't looking, now or ever. Instead, my eyes trailed to meet hers and rested where her smile once lay. It was now gone; in its place was a snarl.

It wasn't like Rosalie to do her dirty work out in public, and I was pretty sure this wasn't a social visit, so whatever she had to say, it was important.

"Last night was your lucky night, Jasper. It won't _ever_ happen again," she seethed.

I stared at her, open mouthed. Even though I was used to Rosalie's sharp analysis and blunt attitude, I was still knocked off-kilter.

"Don't look so surprised. I saw you both talking, and I know it wasn't about the weather, so cut the crap, Jasper. You got lucky, but it's over. Whatever it was, it won't happen again, understand?"

Her words hit me like a sledge hammer. I hadn't even considered that someone had seen us leave together. I wasn't exactly sure what this meant for Emmett – my attention was quickly consumed with what people would think of him for leaving with me.

"How did you –" I choked out.

"Typical," she snorted. "You don't think of anyone but yourself, Jasper. As it happens, no one else saw you leave, and as far as you and anyone else is concerned, he didn't leave with you."

She flicked her hair back, the picture of confidence, while I remained shocked in silence.

"Let's keep it that way, shall we? I would hate to have to make a phone call to _Maria_,and I won't have you ruin my Emmett."

The possessiveness in her last statement was not lost on me. It laced her tone, her words, and her cold, harsh stare. She had me nodding, submitting to her as my mind propelled itself back two years prior. I choked back the thick emotions that clogged my throat as I was reminded of the darkest days of my life.

"Oh, and Jasper?"

I looked up, unsure of what else she could possibly have to say. She had made her point loud and clear. Rosalie was still head bitch and would remain the bane of my life for as long as we lived within a hundred mile radius of one another.

"You need a new wardrobe. Grunge ended in the nineties."

She turned and swished her hips as she trotted off into the distance leaving me stunned in silence.

The walls I had so carefully built around myself crumbled in that moment. Gone were the confidence and the coping mechanisms that I had strived to keep in place all this time. All that was left was a former shell of that seemingly confident person. Rosalie was the nail in the coffin. I always knew I had no hope, no chance with Emmett. Last night was some cruel twist of fate. Even by his own admission, I was not his – I was simply the one night tryst of a confused college guy who didn't know what he wanted. He would look back on this day in the future and laugh. Or cringe. Either gave me a horrible mental image.

I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel; tears that I could no longer hold back leaked down my cheeks unbidden.

I should have known this would happen. I should never have spoken to Emmett in a public place – I owed him that much. I knew tongues would wag, and the last thing I wanted to happen was for Emmett to face a college sentence for something he didn't deserve.

It was no secret that being gay and being a jock were mutually exclusive categories. No matter how mature most of the student body tried to act, it was clear many of them did not support my choices. Not that it was their business, but I knew they wouldn't even harbour that much acceptance for someone as popular as Emmett. I dreaded to think what Jacob would say or do if he knew of our association. I had seen someone else fall to a similar fate, by my own hand, and I dreaded the notion of it happening again.

But that was the thing. Jacob wouldn't know. Rosalie had made sure of that.

I rested my head back against the head rest and let out a sigh. I removed my black square-rimmed glasses and rubbed the offending tears away – ashamed I had let the whole situation get so out of hand.

Sure, that's who I had been, but it wasn't who I was now. Giving in to what I knew had to happen to protect him, I reached down, grabbing my keys and took the handle of my guitar case with a firm grasp. It was no use getting worked up over something I clearly had no hand in. Rosalie had once again decided my fate, and I would have no choice but to abide by it.

It was for the best.

The air surrounding me was thick with apprehension as I mustered up the last of my courage. My grip on the handle of my guitar case tightened.

Craning the door open, I lugged my guitar case across the center console and stepped out, locking the door behind me. I looked out over the lush green campus grounds, sizing up the path I had to take. It was relatively quiet, most students no doubt forgoing Monday morning classes.

I slung the strap of the guitar case over my shoulder and dug my hands into my pockets, clenching the car keys painfully in the palm of my hand in search of distraction. I kept my head down as I made my way across the quad towards the music room, hoping I wouldn't draw attention to myself. A few melodies ran through my mind, and I tried to focus on the space between the notes rather than Rosalie's haunting words. They echoed through my mind, taunting me in their cruelty.

No sooner had I lost myself in the notes than I heard his voice. I looked up, startled from my reprieve, and was met with concern. Emmett stood towering over me expectantly.

"Jasper, I've been trying to call you—"

It was the truth. My phone had so many missed calls this morning; I knew looking up at him in that moment he was genuinely concerned. It made this all the more difficult to do. Rosalie's cutting tenor drove through my chest; '_I won't let you destroy him.'_ I knew what I had to do.

I straightened up to my full height and looked Emmett directly in the eyes with a forceful gaze.

"Do me a favor, Emmett. Leave me the fuck alone."

I knew it was harsh, and I knew the sentiment behind it was a lie, but I had no other choice. I wouldn't put Emmett in Rosalie's warpath. I wouldn't make another suffer for the choices I had made in my life.

Not again.

His jaw fell open as if my words had physically struck him. The confusion and shock in his eyes seared into my soul, and I forced myself to not look away. I deserved it; I would remember every inch of his face in its contorted confusion and hurt for as long as I drew breath.

"Jasper, I'm really sorry. Truly, I am. It was all a misunderstanding. I wasn't thinking straight. Please, Jasper; please don't do this. I...I really like you."

His words tumbled out in a mesh of apology and desperate pleas.

My stomach knotted.

I hated what I was about to do; I didn't want to do it, but I knew better. I had to do it...for him.

"It was just a fuck, Emmett. Get over it."

Before my hesitation could set in and cause me to take it all back, I turned and fled like the coward I was, leaving Emmett standing in the wake of my words, still hanging stagnant in the air.

I slammed the door to the lower level of the art building wide open as I marched forward and away from Emmett. I made my way up several flights of stairs in a hurry, desperate to get to the sanctuary the practice room had to offer before my walls came crumbling down around me.

Foolishly, I wasn't looking where I was going and slammed into something hard.

"Jasper?"

My feet kept moving, despite the shocked, yet familiar voice.

"Jasper, dude, what happened?"

I turned over my shoulder and shot Alec a glare. "Nothing man, just leave it."

I walked through the final door shoulder first, my guitar case clinking loudly against the glass. Alec chased behind me trying to keep pace, muttering about how I clearly wasn't fine. I finally stopped still; it was clear that he wouldn't let this lie. Spinning on my heels, I ran my hands under my hat and through my hair trying to calm myself down. The last thing I needed was a full freak out in the middle of the damn corridor.

"Alec, please. Just leave it alone; I can't do this, not now. I just need some space," my tone was tinged with desperation.

He paused for a moment, taking in my anxious state before speaking cautiously.

"I'm not gonna ask if you're okay, 'cause I can see that you're not. But you said you would talk to me today, and I'll be adding this...whatever _this_," he motioned with his hand, "is, to our list. I'm working later, but the house should be clear for a few hours after I get home. Be there, alright?"

His eyes searched my own for a long moment, silently pleading for agreement. I eventually nodded. Frustrated with him, I knew he was looking out for me and it was no good trying to get out of our talk later. I had promised him that much.

"Alright. If you're sure you're okay for now, I have to get to work, but remember;" he said, turning to head back the other way, "We're talking. Tonight."

"Fine. Whatever," I called back, somewhat non-committally.

I huffed, thrusting my hands back into my pockets and prayed I wouldn't bump into anyone else. I shrugged my shoulder, repositioning the shoulder strap and made my way up the final corridor before I stumbled up to the music room. I knocked on the door, even though I knew it would be empty and waited a few moments before swinging the door open.

Room 5B was at the furthest end of the building and was nearly always empty. It was a safe haven away from prying eyes and wagging tongues; I knew I was safe here. I slung the guitar case down from my shoulder, onto the closest chair, and made my way over to the bay window. I pulled together the ceiling high heavy curtains, closing out the majority of the morning sun and let out a deep breath.

Today had been, without a doubt, the closest I'd come to feeling that desperate, lost, and panicked feeling that I thought I had long-since buried. I cursed Rosalie for dragging me down to such a low but refused to let this situation get out of hand. At the very worst, I would have to suffer through a few extra days of cold, harsh glares from Rosalie before it all blew over. No doubt someone would have witnessed Emmett and me in the quad, and she would know that I had done as she asked. At least Emmett would be spared.

Emmett was not mine.

_He never will be_, I reminded myself.

I turned back to my guitar and opened the case, thankful that I still had one piece of calm in my life. I lifted the lid, licking my hand across the cherry red veneer. _1957: the years that dreams and my Gibson Les Paul were made_. A small smile played on my lips as I took in the curves of the accentuated body. It had been a congratulatory present from my folks for making it into college and I held it in high esteem.

I lifted the guitar with reverence, sliding the leather strap across my shoulder before sinking onto the cushioned bench next to the case. The curve nestled itself around my thigh and my fingers drifted across the steel strings, welcoming the cold, ribbed texture. As I plucked the first note, my mind finally set about freeing itself from the torment of what had to have been the worst Monday morning I had endured in quite some time.

**~*UQ*~**

**Emmett's POV **

I stood frozen as I watched Jasper march away. I knew I must have been staring like a total moron, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes from him until he disappeared completely from my sight. I truly had no idea what the hell had just happened. I mean, Jasper was clearly upset about last night, and he had every right to be, yet, to spur that kind of hostile reaction...something wasn't right.

"Emmett! Hey, asshole, what the hell are you doing?"

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards to the voice that echoed in the morning air. Seth stood across the way, motioning me over expectantly, and I forced away the grimace that reflected my true feelings about this fucked up situation and put on my familiar calm mask. Whatever happened between Jasper and myself was to stay that way; between us. Before my mind caught up with my feet I suddenly found myself surrounded by a bunch of football buddies and some of the girls in our group, all of whom were talking excitingly.

My heart sped when I saw Rosalie standing across from me, her eyes dancing wickedly. They held a twinkle that I was familiar with; it was smug and gloating, giving away the fact that she'd just gotten her way with something...or someone. It was a look that I knew all too well, one that never failed to unsettle me. I'd seen it both before and after we'd broken up over a year ago. It was no secret that Rose always seemed to get what she wanted, and it was well known that I certainly wasn't something she was ready to give up on.

I finally refocused my stare away from her and to Seth, who'd originally asked the question.

"Nothing, man, just heading to class."

I shrugged my shoulders, hoping my nonchalance would throw him off from asking any further questions. He seemed sated by my usual demeanor and wasn't one to look into things to deeply if it wasn't required.

The group quickly dispersed leaving me alone with Rose, as was our normal Monday routine. We had an English Lit class together, and this morning, I absolutely dreaded being anywhere near her. Something just didn't feel quite right and I didn't need her attitude to interfere with what was already shaping up to be a shitty morning. Rose and I had gone to high school together; we had dated our freshman year. I knew her pretty damned well, and I knew she was up to absolutely no good now.

Her eyes quickly trained on mine – full of intent.

"So, Emmie," her syrupy sweet voice fell from those sexy blood-red lips as her hand slid over my arm. I cringed internally at the nickname; it made me sound like a fucking chick. "I took care of your little problem, baby. You don't have to worry about Jasper anymore."

I nearly gave myself whiplash turning to look at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you leave with him last night, Em, and it's okay. I don't think anyone else did. I took care of it, though. He won't be bothering you again," she purred.

I frowned at her as the pieces started clicking into place. Like visual puzzle pieces of gray matter snapping together in my brain, I now understood Jasper's previous reaction, followed by her smugness, the whole fucked up thing. It was clear Rose had forced her hand and said only God knows what to Jasper. She could be a cold and heartless bitch, and from what I knew of Jasper, I knew she had the potential to crush him.

I forced my practiced smile and turned to her.

"Rose, sweetie, you've got a little too much time on your hands," I said lightly with a wink.

Her cold, ice blue eyes narrowed in on me.

"Emmett, you need to be careful. Word of something like this getting out could damage you, baby. I'm going to protect you from that."

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. She wanted to protect me? She didn't even know me. She had never understood me; she never would. Not in all the years I had known her had Rose ever looked out for my best interests first. I refused to acknowledge she had spoken, instead setting a firm pace towards the classroom. I wanted no part in her games.

"Besides, what would Jake and the guys say if they found out?" she spat.

I stopped in my tracks. My patience was wearing thin, and it was all I could do to keep the damn smile on my face as I shook my head at her. I wouldn't let her get a rise out of me.

"Listen, I've got some shit to do. Will you tell Professor Miller that I got sick?" I asked, making sure to flash her my best smile.

She stopped walking along side me, studying me for a moment. I couldn't tell if she would go along with me or tell me to fuck off.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta go talk to the coach," I responded quickly, lying out my ass. "I forgot about something he asked me to do and have to get it taken care of. We have that game on Friday, and I don't wanna let the guys down, you know?"

_Bingo._

If there was one thing Rose cared about almost as much as herself, it was the team. To her, it was who you knew, not what you knew, and anything to make sure she associated with the best, or in this case, the winners, she was always game.

"Okay, Emmie," she cooed, sliding her finger down my arm. "I'll miss you."

I forced another of my fake smiles and darted away from her, rounding the corner into another hall. My heart pounded wildly as I practically fell into the nearest bathroom. Sweat beaded on my forehead. With a glance in the mirror I took a deep breath.

"Get it together, pansy."

With that bit of self-advice, I splashed water on my face, inhaling slowly a few more times before drying it roughly with a paper towel. I sank to the floor, my back against the cold hard tile. I couldn't find it within me to care about the dirty floor or the fact that I was in a fucking public bathroom. My mind was far more concentrated on the clusterfuck that had emerged in the last day and a half.

_I slept with Jasper._

I didn't even know what to make of that thought. Everything I knew about myself had changed irrevocably and as my lips turned upwards, I knew without a doubt that change was for the better. Everything about Jasper pulled me in, consuming me in the best possible way.

Then I screwed everything up with Jasper.

But more importantly, Rose had gotten to Jasper.

There was no way of telling what she could have used to bend him to her will; she was the type of person who seemed to have a little dirt on everyone. Yet, Jasper? I didn't even know she knew him. And after what happened last night, maybe Jasper didn't need another reason to stay away from me. Maybe he regretted everything with the morning light...maybe it hadn't even taken until morning light.

I sighed, slamming my head back against the tiles.

I had to at least try and make this right with him. If after we talked he decided he wanted nothing to do with me, I'd have to deal with it, but I couldn't leave it as it was now. I wanted him – every part of him, and I didn't care who knew.

I wanted to apologize to him – to tell him about how I fucking panicked; I had choked and was an asshole to him. If I could just see him, just find him to tell him how much I was willing to do to make it all right again.

I had no idea where to start.

My mind raced as I thought of where he'd possibly be, but I knew so little about him – a realization that both surprised and saddened me. I didn't know any of his classes except for the one he shared with me; I didn't know where he lived or what he did in his spare time other than his band.

_His band._

I jumped to my feet, inspired by the thought. Without another thought, I grabbed my backpack from the floor and darted out of the bathroom, through the hall and out of the building. My brain carried my legs before my mind could catch up, and before I realized how far I'd gone, I was across campus and walking into the bookstore.

The jingle of the bell caused his head to dart up from the magazine he'd been reading, and when he registered that it was me, his face clouded with a mix of strange emotion. I could only assume that he knew what had happened; I was sure he and Jasper were close.

"Hey Alec," I said casually, strolling to the counter and never breaking eye contact with him.

He sighed.

"Emmett."

"Alec, I need to find Jasper."

His brown eyes studied me for a moment. "Emmett, Jasper is very upset. I don't know if now is the right time."

"I know," I said quietly. "but I need to see him. I need to apologize, Alec. Please. Let me make this right."

He nodded, quietly thinking over my plea before he finally broke the silence around us.

"Listen to me, Emmett. I know you're a good guy, but don't fuck around with him, okay? If that's what you're doing, walk away now while the damage is minimal. I won't let anyone put him through anymore bullshit than he's already had to deal with, Emmett. You'd better be fucking careful."

I swallowed.

Sure, Alec was a small guy, but the fire in his gaze and the tone in his voice scared the living hell out of me.

I nodded.

"I...I just need to talk to him, Alec. Now."

After a long, intentional silence that spoke louder than his words, he nodded again.

"He's in music room 5B."

"Thank you!" I nearly shouted and didn't wait for his reply as I ran out the door and back across campus.

Dammit. Jasper had been so close the whole time.

The thought pushed me forward.

My legs pumped, and my breathing sped as I ran as quickly as I could to the music building. I pushed open the large glass doors and ran down the red velvety carpet of the large hall surrounding the auditorium. As the first practice room came into view, I stopped, hands on knees, trying to catch my breath before seeing him. I only had one chance to make this right.

With a slow exhale, I walked past the first several rooms until I came to Suite Five. I turned down the hallway and slowed even further. The door to 5A was closed, but the fact that the door to 5B was wide open registered in the same moment that notes poured from that room, filling the air with the same confident, powerful current that I'd experienced the evening before.

It was completely Jasper.

I crept forward scared to stir the air, scared to break whatever trance I'd fallen into. When I saw him, I relaxed and leaned against the door frame, my eyes fixing on his back as he sat on a tall bench by the window, his blond curls brushing the top of his leather jacket as his arms moved in tandem to create the soulful, talented notes of the real Jasper that rested underneath the quiet, calm, collected man I'd admired from a distance for so long.

I was entranced and wished more than anything that I could see the look of intensity on his face, could see him lost in his world of music - lost in the notes and the feeling he created. In that moment something changed. The tempo picked up, the notes darkened and Jasper attacked the red guitar with ferocity.

Suddenly the notes screeched to a halt as his fingers slammed against the instrument.

"What part of leave me the fuck alone did you not understand?"

Struck first by the fact that he knew that I was there and then by the words growled from his throat, I stood silent for a moment, searching for anything to say. Before I could put a sentence together in my head, let alone out loud, he slid around on the bench to face me. His green eyes were on fire with an anger so intense I felt the strong instinct to turn away.

"Seriously," he said, his voice no softer and his gaze shooting a laser through me. "I don't understand. Don't you have practice to get to? Long, leggy blonds to fuck? That sort of thing? Congratulations. You nailed me. Now let's just move the fuck on and forget about it."

He turned his back to me and sat back down on the bench.

My blood thumped through my veins as I forced my anger down.

"Jasper, that's bullshit and you know it."

He turned to face me once more, quirking his eyebrow.

I shook my head, taking a step toward him.

"Look, I was an asshole last night. A huge fucking asshole. I should never have said what I did, and I'm very sorry that it hurt you, Jasper. I froze. I mean," I sighed, sitting next to him on the long bench, relieved when he didn't move away. "I meant what I said to you last night. I've wanted you for so long, and not for one night, and not just for your body, Jasper. I've wanted this, but I didn't know how to handle the situation last night."

He was silent, his curls hiding his face from me. I wanted him to say something – to say anything – but he didn't. The silence almost crushed me, and I sighed again, running a hand through my hair.

"This doesn't excuse my behavior last night, Jasper, but...it's a huge change. It's one that is going to change my entire life."

He turned slightly, finally allowing me to look at his eyes. The anger had faded away, and all that was left there was hurt, pain, and rejection.

"You're going to lecture _me_ on what a huge life change it is, Emmett? You're going to tell me how people are going to see you differently? How people are going to treat you differently?"

I cringed. "There's a bit of a difference for me, Jasper."

His eyes narrowed, challenging me.

I nodded. "I've never, not once, been attracted another guy before I was attracted to you. Never."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" he spit out.

I sighed. "You don't have to say anything to that, Jasper. It's just a huge deal to me. I – I just wanted you to know that. I've…already decided that you're worth that."

With those words, his eyes softened a bit, and he stared for a long few moments. Finally, his gaze fell to his lap.

"I can't."

I risked reaching for his hand and grasped onto it lightly. It was such an odd feeling, that level of intimacy with another guy, but I couldn't deny that it felt right.

"Jasper," I said quietly, waiting until his eyes reached mine again before continuing. "Did Rosalie say something to you?"

His green eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't let whatever she said bother you, Jasper. She likes to act ruthless, but nothing she can say or do would change my mind about you."

He shook his head. "You...Emmett, you don't understand."

"No," I agreed. "But whatever it is...it doesn't matter."

He glanced up at me again through those curls, hope dancing in his expression. He looked sexy as fuck, and I smiled at him.

"Give me another chance to prove to you how serious I am."

Biting his full lower lip, Jasper nodded and finally smiled.

~*UQ*~

**Review if you love Jasper playing his guitar!**


End file.
